


John Adams Meets King George III [Wattpad]

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, Gay Sex, Historical, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: Ambassador John Adams meets King George III of England to tell him that the United States wants to be Independent from England, but still remain allies. The meeting goes from awkward to something that is apparently traditional. Enjoy!





	John Adams Meets King George III [Wattpad]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second short story from Wattpad!

After awkwardly meeting King George III of England to talk about the United States becoming an Independent country, John Adams wanted to get out as soon as he could. He then froze in fear as the King got up from his throne and slowly approached him. Thinking he was about to be thrown out, King George looks at him seductively instead and before John could speak, he was grabbed by the face and given a kiss. He was shocked, but didn't want to back away from him and cause a scene. The King commands the guards for some privacy. Now it was just him and John in the large empty room with nothing, but a throne. There wasn't much time before nervous John had to return to America, so King George had to make a fast one. He brought John over to sit on his throne, which he never lets anyone do and got back to kissing him. King George begins rubbing Johns chest, groin and teases him until he is hard enough. John closes his eyes and fantasizes about his wife, Abigail, while his breeches are being undone. King George is impressed by his size, rubs some more and begins performing a blowjob. John, who still had his eyes closed, felt himself holding onto the kings head. He was breathing heavily, moaning and began moving his hips forward. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from the fantasy and pleasure. John jumped a little when King George fondled his balls and put his cock all the way in his mouth. He peeked his eyes open and looked down to see King George sucking and playing with himself. John never thought that he would ever have to experience this sexual act from a well-mannered and sophisticated man. He didn't want to disobey the King and cause more trouble for the United States. He had no choice but to play along and continue to fantasize about his dear wife. Eventually, John, with his eyes back to being closed, had an explosive orgasm. He didn't actually expect King George to continue sucking, which made him beg for him to stop, shake and let out a high pitched scream. King George quickly swallowed and then gave him a certain look that he didn't quite understand. Time was running out, but now King George wanted an orgasm himself so he could feel satisfied and not the only one who got pleasure for the day. John was then ordered to remain on the throne, but in a reverse kneeling position on the seat. Naturally tired from the intense orgasm, John manages to do so with his breeches still undone and oddly knows what is coming. Again, he didn't want to disobey the King of England. He hears King George undo his breeches and feels his warm kisses on the back of his neck, followed by wetness down below and then the expected impact happened. John could feel the pressure of the Kings cock go slowly inside him. He let out a deep grunt every time King George would thrust. He couldn't believe that he was being fucked by the King of England and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. All John knew was that he wasn't ever going to tell anybody, not even his beloved wife or close friends. After what seemed like forever, King George gave some love bites to John and then moaned while he came inside John. He had his orgasm and was satisfied. The sex lasted for about an hour and John still had time to return home with no worries of being late. While both men were cleaning up to leave, he got informed that most Kings do this and that he just wanted to give it a try like the people before him. King George admits that he has fucked other ambassadors like him so it's no secret anyway. Boy, his wife Abigail will get a talking to since she most likely knows and probably forgot to warn him about what happens when you meet a young King. Despite getting screwed when it was just suppose to be a commission, John is secretly proud of what just occurred, but will never admit it publicly. The End!

**Author's Note:**

> My third and final story will be uploaded tomorrow and it's an MPREG Story, so brace yourselves!


End file.
